1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sheet delivery mechanism provided on rotary printing presses, in which the supplied sheets of paper, cardstock, etc., are deposited on a lowerable delivery table to form a pile of sheets. A bar grate is employed as a temporary storage apparatus and is adapted to be slid into position when a full pile of sheets, which are to be removed, are stacked. When the bar grate is slid into position, one end of it rests on a provided, laterally movable, support.
2. Background Information
German Patent No. 35 35 113 relates to a sheet delivery apparatus having a lowerable support that performs the function of a bar grate. One disadvantage of the disclosed apparatus is that, for example, if Euro-pallets, which are larger than the maximum size of the sheets, are employed for stacking the paper, the support for the temporary storage apparatus, or bar grate, collides with the Euro-pallet when the Euro-pallet is raised. That impairs, considerably the operation of the bar grate. There is also the danger that the pile of delivered sheets, supported by the bar grate, will be damaged or displaced by the transport mechanism for the delivered sheets, resulting in additional difficulties and costs.
United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2 181 116 corresponds to, and claims priority from, German Patent Application No. 35 35 113.